shadow
by deClementine
Summary: <html><head></head>yunho selalu bermimpi aneh. mimpi apa itu? HoSu/YAOI/2hoot</html>
1. Chapter 1

"yunho"

Yunho membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan yang gelap. Nafasnya tersenggal dengan kening yang basah oleh keringat. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tersadar kalau berada di kamarnya. Yunho duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur kemudian meminum air putih di meja samping. matanya melirik jam dinding dan ia menghela mendapati jarum pendek berada di angka tiga. Seperti yang sudah-sudah ia akan sulit tidur kembali dan terjaga sampai pagi.

Ini bukan kali pertama Yunho bermimpi aneh yang membuatnya sulit tidur. Mimpi itu selalu datang dan ia selalu terbangun tiap dini hari. Beberapa kali ia kedokter dan hanya di beri resep yang sama sekali tak mempan.

Yunho memutuskan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Percuma saja mencoba tidur kembali. Hasilnya akan tetap sama. Ia membuka jendela kamar dan melihat kota Seoul dari kamar apartemennya. Mimpi itu sangat mengganggunya. Mungkin bisa saja Yunho mengabaikan mimpi anehnya itu menganggap bunga tidur dan hilang saat membuka mata. Mimpi itu seperti nyata untuknya. Seseorang yang memanggilnya begitu jelas di telinga. Hingga ia bisa merasakan kalau ada seseorang di sekitarnya.

Yunho mengusap leher belakangnya. Bukan untuk mengusap karena kepalanya yang penat, tapi karena ia merasa kehadiran seseorang di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandang. Gelap, hanya cahaya lampu kota yang mempias lewat jendela kamar. yunho yakin, ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

* * *

><p>"apa ini?" yunho melirik Changmin yang menyodorinya selembar kartu nama.<p>

"dokter psikis."

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak gila." Yunho menggeser kembali kartu nama yang ada di atas meja dan di balas helaan Changmin.

"kau hanya perlu konsultasi saja."

"tidak."

"jangan keras kepala hyung. Lihat lingkar mata mu itu." Changmin menghela melihat sifat keras kepala Yunho. "aku tahu ini tak masuk akal, hyung. Secara medis kau hanya akan di diaknosa tidak bisa tidur. Obat-obat juga tak mempan untuk mu."

"aku lelah changmin."

"tidak ada salahnya mencoba hyung."

Yunho melirik ragu kartu nama yang masih teronggok di atas meja. Sebenarnya ia juga lelah dengan mimpinya itu. Tiga bulan sudah mimpi itu tak pernah absen tiap malamnya. Dan Yunho mulai merasa mau mati karena tak cukup tidur.

"ke pskiater tidak akan membuang image keren mu." Tambah Changmin. Yunho memutar mata malas.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau benar-benar tak tahu siapa yang ada dalam mimpimu itu?" lanjut Changmin sambil menyesap kopinya.

"aku tak tahu. Bahkan aku tak jelas dengan wajahnya."

Changmin berdecak karena rasa pahit dilidahnya. Ia menambah cream di kopi.

"nenek ku pernah cerita, kalau kita di hinggapi mimpi seseorang yang sudah meninggal, berarti ada sesuatu tertinggal yang tak selesai ketika ia masih hidup."

Yunho mengerut kening. "dari mana kau tahu orang yang di mimpiku itu sudah meninggal."

"lalu?" Changmin mengaduk kopinya dengan matanya menatap Yunho yang bingung. "menurut mu, kenapa orang itu datang ke mimpimu. Memanggil-manggilmu tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Otak Yunho mencoba mengelak pendapat Changmin, tapi gagal. Changmin ada benarnya, kenapa orang itu muncul di mimpinya. Punya dendam apa si misterius itu padanya. yunho mencoba berpikir. Mengumpulkan beberapa kenangan yang mungkin ia lupakan. Mungkin ia pernah punya salah pada seseorang sehingga sekarang ia di hantui mimpi aneh. Agak tak masuk akal sih. Sejak kapan juga Yunho percaya dengan hal-hal berbau mistik seperti ini.

"sudah jangan banyak di pikir. Segera ke dokter rekomendasi ku. Mungkin dia bisa membantu." Suara Changmin mengalihkan pemikiran Yunho tentang orang-orang mati yang menghinggap di tidurnya.

Mungkin ia memang harus ke dokter. Di coba dulu dan lihat hasilnya.

Begitu keluar dari kedai, Changmin pamit untuk pergi dan segera Yunho menyetop taksi kemudian memberikan kartu nama pada supir. Yunho menyerah juga. sepertinya ia memang sedang gila. Dan ia merasa harus diobati.

* * *

><p>"saya sering bermimpi buruk." Yunho memulai cerita begitu dokter Kwon BoA, dokter rekomendasi Changmin menanyakan keluhannya.<p>

Dokter muda itu tak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya negernyit menelaah perkataan Yunho. sebal juga Yunho melihat dokter itu tak merespon apapun. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tahu harus cerita apa untuk keluhannya. Susah tidurkan cukup minum obat, kenapa harus pergi ke dokter psikiater.

"mimpi yang sama." Lanjut Yunho memberi penjelasan lebih.

Dokter itu menulis di buku catatannya. Sedikit melirik, Yunho mencoba membaca, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tak paham tulisan latin dengan bahasa alien dokter itu.

"sudah berapa lama?"

"tiga bulan."

"mimpi seperti apa?"

Yunho mulai menarik nafas. Ia memejamkan mata mengingat kembali gambaran kejadian saat ia berada di bawah alam sadar. Lucu sekali memang, ia bahkan hafal dengan mimpinya yang selalu sama.

"_yunho."_

"_kau siapa?"_

"_kau lupa dengan ku?"_

"_siapa?"_

_Dia tertawa._

"_aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bayangan mu."_

"_aku pernah melihat mu."_

"_benarkah? Kalau begitu coba ingat siapa aku."_

Yunho membuka mata. Kepalanya terasa pening. Dokter itu mengernyit dan mengamati Yunho yang memegang kepalanya.

"tidak apa-apa?"

Yunho mengangguk, "mimpi itu seperti alarm untuk ku."

"ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu? Hm, mungkin sebuah masalah?"

"aku tak pernah punya masalah dengan siapapun."

"bagaimana kehidupan mu lima sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"hanya siswa SMU biasa. Dan mahasiswa seperti yang lain."

Dokter Kwon menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. "kau perlu istirahat. Boleh aku tahu apa pekerjaan mu Yunho-ssi?"

"fotografer."

"laut sepertinya tempat yang bagus untuk mu."

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum "tapi aku lebih suka danau. Sesuatu yang tenang dan rindang."

"kau bisa memulainya dari sana."

"huh?"

Dokter Kwon mengabaikan kebingungan Yunho dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas.

"pergilah ke danau. Tenangkan dirimu disana. Kembalilah jika kau sudah menemukan sesuatu."

Dokter Kwon tersenyum menanggapi kebingungan Yunho. tanpa resep tanpa obat. Hanya itu?

Yunho berjalan lunglai di lorong rumah sakit. Ia menghela tak tahu untuk apa. Rasanya berat sekali.

Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata berjalan beriringan dengan Yunho. menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yunho. makhluk itu tersenyum ringan di samping Yunho sesekali menatap Yunho dengan menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"**semakin tua kau semakin tampan Yunho-ah"**

* * *

><p>Hari sudah sore begitu Yunho turun dari bus. Rasanya ia ingin memakan sesuatu. Ia berjalan ke kedai ramen langganannya.<p>

Banyak orang berlalu lalang sore itu. Trotoar penuh dengan pejalan kaki yang pulang dan pergi, termasuk Yunho. terlalu asyk dengan alam pikirannya, ia tak sadar menabrak bahu seseorang. Tahu-tahu orang itu sudah mengaduh. Dan Yunho merasa bersalah sampai menunduk minta maaf dan melihat keadaannya.

"maaf."

"tidak apa-apa." Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatkan senyum maklum. Tapi kemudian bola matanya bergulir pada angin kosong di samping Yunho.

"kau dengan seseorang, kenapa malah melamun?"

"seseorang?" yunho bingung. Tapi matanya kini ikut melihat ruang kosong disampingnya.

Tak ada siapapun. Ia melihat wanita di depannya kembali dengan wajah cemas. Apa akibat ia menabrak, wanita ini jadi berhalusinasi?

"agassi. . ."

"kim Junsu." Bibir wanita itu bergerak menyebut sebuah nama.

"huh?"

Wanita itu berbalik manatap Yunho dan tersenyum ramah. "bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya memang aku salah lihat. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

Wanita itu menunduk sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih bingung. Beberapa langkah, wanita itu berbalik.

"seseorang di masa lalu mu sedang mengikuti mu. Ingatlah baik-baik. Mungkin itu sebuah kenangan lama. Tak ada salahnya jika kau menemukan seragam SMU mu."

Yunho termenung mematung sampai wanita itu berlalu. Kali ini benar-benar berlalu. Yunho pikir wanita itu memang sedang berhalusinasi.

"**apa? Wanita itu bisa melihat ku? Aish. . ."**

Makhluk itu berdecak kesal. Ia tak sadar kalau Yunho sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

"**yunho-ah! Tunggu!"**

* * *

><p>"<em>kenapa kau mengukuti ku?"<em>

"_eh? Aku tidak mengikuti mu. Rumah ku ke arah sana."_

_Yunho salah tingkah, memalukan sekali menuduh orang sembarangan. "kalau begitu kau duluan."_

"_tidak."_

_Yunho terdiam. Anak itu juga sama diamnya. Suasana canggung itu membuat Yunho tak nyaman._

"_aku suka melihat punggungmu dari sini." Dia tersenyum dan Yunho bersumpah itu senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat dari seorang pria._

Yunho membuka matanya yang terpejam beberapa jam lalu. Dadanya berdetak cepat membuat keringatnya menetes dari pelipis. Ia melihat jam di dinding. Jam tiga. Seperti biasa.

Ia bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sambil mengatur nafas. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sudah ia lihat di mimpinya.

Dia manis sekali.

Cuma itu yang ada di kepalanya. ia tak jelas mengingat wajahnya, tapi ia ingat betul bagaimana senyum itu terlukis di bibirnya. Detak jantungnya sudah mulai stabil, tapi deru aliran darahnya begitu nyata di kulit. Yunho seolah tersihir dengan seseorang dalam mimpinya.

"**kau mimpi lagi?" **

Dia cemberut sedih melihat Yunho yang terjaga dari tidurnya. "**apa aku begitu mengganggu mu?"**

Yunho menoleh ke samping. Ia merasa ada seseorang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Dia tercengang. Berpikir Yunho melihatnya. Matanya begitu nyata masuk ke retina.

"**kau, bisa melihatku?"**

Suaranya meninggi begitu senang. Tapi kemudian Yunho melewatinya untuk turun dari ranjang menuju dapur. Sosok itu tertunduk sedih.

"**menggelikan ya. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin."**

Ia melihat pintu Yunho yang tertutup beberapa menit lalu. Pintu yang seakan pembatas akan dirinya dan Yunho.

"**kau mau kemana? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah mau pergi?"**

Makhluk itu mondar-mandir mengikuti Yunho yang sibuk berbenah. Ia merasa bingung kenapa Yunho memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas berukuran sedang.

"**Jung Yunho!"**

"hallo."

". . ."

"aku butuh liburan Changmin-ah."

". . ."

"mungkin sekitar seminggu."

". . ."

"entahlah. Dokter Kwon bilang aku bisa ke laut atau ke danau."

". . . "

"hm, tolong bilang pada manajer Kim aku akan kembali tiga hari lagi. Maaf menyusahkan mu Chanmgin."

Yunho menutup panggilannya dan memastikan barangnya terbawa semua. Makhluk itu hanya memandang sedih. Ia benci di abaikan. Dan ia sangat benci menjadi hantu.

* * *

><p>Yunho turun dari bus yang mengangkutnya beberapa jam lalu. Ia tersenyum lega melihat pemandangan pedesaan yang ada di depannya. Sudah lama ia tak menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya. Mungkin ada lima tahun lamanya. Cukup lama, mengingat ia memang tak ada keluarga yang tinggal lagi di sana. Ibunya menikah lagi dan pindah ke Seoul.<p>

Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara sore itu kemudian menatap langit senja yang menghangatkan matanya. Burung-burung pergi kembali ke sarang dan Yunho serasa hidup kembali. Ia melihat para warga yang berjalan pulang. Beberapa diantaranya yang Yunho ingat ia sapa ramah.

"bibi." Sapa Yunho pada wanita tua ketika ia melintas di depan rumahnya.

Wanita itu yang sedang membuang sampah hanya bisa bengong dan mencoba mengingat siapa pemuda yang sedang menyapanya itu.

"bibi lupa pada ku?"

"kau siapa?"

"aku yang selalu memetik bunga mu di halaman samping, bibi Han." Yunho tersenyum malu-malu.

Wanita tua yang ia panggil bibi Han membulatkan matanya. "astaga, kau anak Yoo Jin?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum saat bibi Han menyebut nama ibunya. Bibi Han melihati Yunho dari bawah keatas kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho.

"kau sudah dewasa sekarang."

"bibi juga semakin tua."

Bibi Han tertawa malu. Seenaknya saja pemuda ini mengejeknya tua. Padahal ia masih sanggup menafkahi cucunya.

"bagaimana keadaan bunga lili di halaman rumah mu?" Yunho melihat halaman rumah bibi Han yang sudah berubah banyak.

"seperti yang kau lihat."

"kau sudah berhenti bercocok tanam?"

"untuk apa aku bercocok tanam kalau tak ada lagi tangan jahil yang selalu memetiknya."

Yunho tertawa disindir begitu.

"aku merasa baru kemarin ibumu membawa mu pergi." Yunho tersenyum kecil. "bagaimana ibumu sekarang?"

"dia menikah lagi."

Bibi han menghela sembari menatap langit yang semakin memerah. "manusia memang perlu pendamping untuk menjalani kehidupan." Bibi Han menoleh pada Yunho yang terdiam membiarkan angin melewatinya. "kau sendiri? Tak menikah?"

Yunho tertawa kesal ketika di tanya menikah. "bibi, aku masih ingin menikmati masa remaja ku."

"hei kau bukan remaja lagi." Yunho tertawa di katain seperti itu. "dulu aku pikir kau tidak akan menikah. Kalian selalu berdua dimana pun. Dan aku tak pernah melihat mu membawa perempuan selain pemuda yang rumahnya berada di ujung jalan sana."

"pemuda?"

Bibi Han seperti salah bicara. Sekarang ia bergerak gelisah demi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Yunho. "sudah gelap, kau tak ada tempat untuk bermalam?"

Yunho sebenarnya masih penasaran, tapi ia juga merasa lelah. "belum."

"menginaplah disini. Rumahmu yang lama sudah di jual ibumu kan?"

Yunho mengangguk tak menolak tawaran bibi tetangga rumahnya itu.

Makhluk berseragam yang sedari di samping Yunho hanya menopang dagu melihat Yunho tiduran dengan tak nyaman. Ia menatap halaman rumah bibi Han karena kamar Yunho yang langsung menghadap halaman tak tertutup. Ia mengingat masa lalunya saat usianya enam belas tahun. Di sana ia melhat dirinya sedang mengendap-endap mengamati sekitar. Di depannya ada Yunho yang siap-siap memetik bunga lili putih yang sudah mekar.

"_aman?"_

"_okey."_

_Junsu memberi kode dengan jempolnya. Yunho mengambil dua tangkai lili._

"_hei kalian anak nakal!"_

_Yunho dan Junsu terkesiap, padahal Yunho hampir mendapatkan bunga ke tiganya. Segera mereka berlari begitu melihat bibi Han membawa seember air di kedua __tangannya._

"_mau lari kemana kalian!"_

"_junsu kemari!" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya menarik Junsu yang berlari di belakangnya. Beberapa meter di belakang mereka bibi han yang masih kuat umurnya tak mau melepas mereka._

"_Yoo Jin!"_

_Yunho dan Junsu mengabaikan ketika bibi han teriak memanggil nama ibu Yunho. mereka berlari kencang dengan tangan saling melempar tatapan yang diiringi tawa keras. Tak menyangka, mencuri ternyata menyenangkan. Seolah kau mendapat tantangan untuk terus melaju ke depan._

Junsu tersenyum mengingat saat itu. Jika di ingat-ingat, ia cukup bandel juga. padahal bunga itu rencananya untuk Seo Yeon anak kelas B yang mau di tembak Yunho. tapi ternyata berakhir dengan Yunho yang patah hati karena di tolak.

Junsu tertawa pelan mengingatnya. Yunho yang patah hati malah memberikan bunga lilinya pada Junsu. Jadi intinya Yunho mencuri bunga lili itu untuk Junsu.

dan setelahnya Yunho pulang di sambut ibunya dengan rotan ditangan.

Junsu tertawa mengingat itu, sampai akhirnya ia terdiam saat Yunho terbangun karena tak bisa memejamkan mata.

"**ups, maaf Yunho. aku tak sedang mengejekmu kok."**

Yunho berdiri dan kemudian keluar disusul junsu yang juga mengekorinya. Yunho berjalan menuju ruang utama rumah bibi Han dan menemukan tuan rumahnya disana.

"Yoo Jin. Ada apa?"

"**bibi, namanya Yunho. berhenti memanggilnya Yoo Jin."**

Yunho langsung duduk di depan bibi Han tanpa di persilahkan. Ia langsung ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"bibi, ceritakan tentang pemuda itu."

Bibi Han sedikit terkejut, tapi segera ia samarkan dengan wajah biasa.

"pemuda?"

"katakan siapa dia, bibi."

"aku tak mengerti maksud mu, Yoo Jin."

"Yunho! nama ku Jung Yunho!" karena tak sabaran, suara Yunho tanpa sengaja meninggi. "maaf, bi."

Bibi Han menghela. Ia berdiri ke dapur mengambil teh hangat untuk Yunho kemudian menatap pemuda itu.

"dulu kalian sangat dekat. Padahal dia anak baru disini. Tapi kalian mudah akrab."

Yunho mencoba mengingat kenangan masa sekolahnya dulu. Dan ia tak mengingat pemuda yang di maksud bibi Han.

"siapa namanya?"

"hm, aku tidak terlalu mengingat namanya. Setauku dia tinggal di ujung jalan sana."

"sekarang dimana dia sekarang?"

"yoo Jin. Maksudku, Yunho. tidak semua hal perlu kau ingat kembali. Ada beberapa kenangan yang perlu untuk di tinggal."

"tapi aku memerlukan kenangan itu, bi. Ada sesuatu hal yang mengganjal. Dan itu sangat menggangguku."

Junsu yang diam disamping Yunho hanya diam. ia tak tahu kalau kenangan tentangnya begitu mengganggu Yunho.

Pagi-pagi Yunho pamit pada bibi Han. Rencananya ia ingin pergi ke sekolahnya yang lama. Ia akan memulai mencari tentang pemuda itu dari sana.

Jalanan yang biasa ia lewati masih sama. Bahkan lampu jalan yang dulu sering ia corat-coret juga masih tetap berdiri kokoh, hanya saja sudah bersih dari tangan nakal yang menggambar. Dan tangannya pernah tercatat sebagai tersangka.

Sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan sekolahnya. Masih berdiri kokoh dan terlihat beberapa bangunan baru yang memberi kesan mewah disana.

"sudah lama."

Rasanya ia ingin pergi reuni bertemu teman-temannya, seperti apa mereka sekarang. Yunho menyapa penjaga sekolah yang sedikit lupa akan dirinya. Dan pria tua itu tertawa lebar ketika tahu bahwa Yunho yang dulu seringkali tertangkap olehnya membolos. Rasa-rasanya dulu Yunho cukup bandel juga.

Sekarang Yunho berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi. Anak-anak sedang terkunci di dalam kelas dan harus mendapat rutinitas dengan namanya pelajaran. Yunho mengintip di balik jendela kelas. Ia melihat beberapa siswa menguap, ada yang sibuk bermain hape di balik bangku, ada juga yang sudah tewas tertidur. Hahh... itu dirinya yang dulu. Tidur di kelas, membaca komik, tidak mengerjakan PR, ulangan dengan kertas tak tercoret. Dia benar-benar bandel. Pantas ibunya selalu bawa rotan setiap kali ia pulang. Padahal inginnya di sambut dengan makanan lezat.

"yunho?"

Yunho berjingit mendapati seorang yang kira-kira seumurannya. Seingatnya ia tak punya guru yang semuda ini.

Yunho memberi senyum tawar.

"hei, jangan bilang kau lupa padaku."

"maaf, aku memang lupa."

"astaga." Pria itu membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "donghae. Kau tak ingat?"

"donghae?" Yunho berusaha mengingat nama itu. Tapi sialnya ia sama sekali tak tahu.

"aku akan benar-benar murka jika kau tak mengingat. Kau selalu memalakku dan sepupuku."

"maaf donghae-ssi. Aku benar-benar lupa."

"jangan bilang kau juga lupa soal Junsu."

"junsu?"

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Yunho meremang.

"**aish, lee donghae ini benar-benar pembual. Mulutnya kemana-mana. Kau jangan mengungkit-ungkit diriku pada Yunho, ikan bodoh."**

"siapa?"

"astaga Jung Yunho! kau benar-benar amnesia ternyata."

Donghae menggiring Yunho ke kantin dan duduk berhadapan disana. Mereka memesan minuman untuk sekedar penghias meja.

"sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"baru kemarin."

"kau pasti ingin bernostalgia saat SMA ya."

Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"maaf ya, tapi kau benar-benar berandal saat SMA dulu."

"seburuk itu? Aku pikir itu wajar untuk seusia SMA."

"benar. Tapi kau buruk sekali."

Kali ini Yunho benar-benar tertawa.

"kau tak ingat apapun tentang masa SMA mu?"

"tidak juga. aku mengingat bibi samping rumah ku. penjaga sekolah. Bagaimana diri ku ketika SMA. Dan yang lain juga. tapi aku tak mengingat mu."

"baiklah, aku memang tak populer saat sekolah. Dan kau selalu menjadikanku bahan leluconmu. Tapi sebelum kau bertemu dengan Junsu."

"sebenarnya siapa itu Junsu?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan kalimat Yunho barusan. Ia seolah melihat orang baru. "kau boleh tak mengingat ku. tapi tidak dengan Junsu."

"kenapa?"

"hmm,,, aku tak bisa mengatakannya." Donghae melirik Yunho ragu. "karena aku tak yakin."

"aku tak mengingat Junsu. Entahlah, aku seperti sedang amnesia. Tapi aku mengingat semua tentang masa lalu ku."

"kau juga tak ingat dengan telaga hijau belakang sekolah?"

"telaga hijau?"

Donghae membenarkan kaca matanya dengan kaku. Sepertinya kabar burung yang pernah ia dengar itu benar. Jung Yunho, membunuh Kim Junsu.

"aku tak bisa mengatakan semuanya. kau temui saja sepupuku."

Donghae menulis beberapa huruf di sebuah lembaran dan menyodorkan di depan Yunho. "aku yakin kau juga tak mengingatnya. Dia Lee Hyuk Jae. Dia yang tahu segalanya tentang Junsu. Mereka bersahabat. Itupun kalau kau ingin tahu tentang Kim Junsu. Kau bisa menemuinya di alamat itu. Dia bekerja dan akan pulang pukul delapan"

Yunho melihat kertas itu. Lee Hyuk Jae.

Eun Hyuk?

Nafas Yunho tercekat. Dadanya seolah di pukul dengan bogeman besar yang siap menghancurkannya. Ia ingat siapa itu Lee Hyuk Jae. Tapi ia tak tahu kenapa harus setakut ini begitu mengingat nama orang itu. Dia harus mencari tahu jawabannya.

"**yunho kalau kau ingin hidup, lebih baik jangan temui dia. Dia itu monyet berbahaya yang akan membuang mu ke jurang!"**

Tapi sekeras apapun Junsu berteriak, Yunho tak akan dengar. Dan ia hanya bisa mengekori Yunho yang pergi ke alamat Hyuk Jae.

tbc-

assalamualaikum!

saya balik bawa hosu. yeah meskipun di sini kurang peminat HoSu.

tapi well,,,,

ga papa lah.

yang mau baca silahkan^^

klo ada yang mau di ungkapkan tentang cerita atau gaya tulisan saya yang agak-agak aneh, silahkan di review^^

thx


	2. Chapter 2

"**yunho, Hyuk Jae akan membunuhmu. Lebih baik jangan temui dia."**

Yunho sekarang berdiri di depan rumah Hyuk Jae sepupu Donghae untuk menanyakan tentang Junsu. Udara dingin tak membuatnya bergerak sedikitpun dari sana. Sesekali ia menengok jam tangannya untuk mengecek kedatangan sang tuan rumah.

"**yunho, hyuk Jae kalau marah itu menyeramkan!"**

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya, ia melihat seorang pria berjalan kearahnya dengan coat tebal. Pria itu berhenti setalah melihat Yunho yang menunduk sopan padanya. wajah pria itu mengeras tiba-tiba. Yunho melihat tangannya mengepal dalam genggaman.

"kau..."

"selamat malam. maaf mengganggu. Namaku . ."

**Buk!**

"**yunho!"**

"Jung Yunho. punya nyali apa kau berdiri di hadapanku, huh!"

"**yak! Hyuk Jae bodoh! berhenti memaki Yunho!"**

"pembunuh"

Deg!

"**hyuk Jae cukup!"**

"seharusnya kau membusuk di penjara bersama brengsek lainnya."

"apa maksudmu Hyuk Jae-ssi."

Hyuk Jae tertawa remeh. Ia menatap Yunho dalam kebencian. "setelah membunuh sahabat ku kau pergi seperti pecundang murahan."

"**lee Hyuk Jae!"**

"hyuk Jae-ssi. Berhenti menyebutku pembunuh. Aku datang dengan baik-baik."

"baik-baik? Seharusnya kau datang dengan membawa Junsu di hadapanku sekarang!"

"apa maksudmu?"

"hah! Aktingmu itu sungguh-sungguh buruk." Hyuk Jae mencengkeram kera baju Yunho. "seharusnya kepalamu ini dibenturkan kebatu agar kau bisa ingat bagaimana tanganmu ini membunuh sahabatku, orang yang mencintaimu, Kim Junsu."

"**hyuk Jae,,, cukup."**

Kepala Yunho seolah diserang beberapa gambaran masa lalu yang buram dan menyakiti kepalanya. ia mencengkeram kepalanya yang sakit dan mengabaikan Hyuk Jae yang masih memakinya.

"**yu-yunho. kau tak apa-apa?" **junsu berjongkok dan menatap khawatir.

"hei Yunho, jangan berakting berlebihan. Aku tak akan tertipu."

"**dia kesakitan, Hyuk Jae! Berhenti memakinya!"**

"aish, apalagi sekarang." Hyuk Jae mengerang kesal saat melihat Yunho tertidur di tanah.

"**yunho! hyuk Jae, bawa Yunho masuk!"**

Hyuk Jae hanya melihat Yunho dan berdiri hendak masuk ke dalam.

"**Yak! Lee Hyuk Jae!"**

Dan Hyuk Jae berhenti saat tangannya memegang pintu pagar. Ia menghela.

"kau benar-benar brengsek Jung Yunho. dan kau Kim Junsu, jangan mengomeliku terus."

Junsu terdiam membiarkan Hyuk Jae membopong Yunho masuk kedalam.

"**dia bisa melihatku?"**

* * *

><p>Yunho bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba berdiri di koridor sekolah. Ia melihat anak-anak berseragam melewatinya dengan suara heboh. Ia menoleh kesana kamari mencari sesuatu yang akan menjawab kebingungannya. Dan matanya membulat melihat dirinya yang memakai seragam berdiri di depan kelas. Itu memang dirinya. Dia yang masih enambelas tahun.<p>

Yunho bergerak mendekati bayangannya yang masih bertengger di dinding kelas sambil sesekali menlongok kedalam. Ia memperhatikan dirinya yang masih sekolah itu dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilannya memang terlihat sekali kalau dia itu bandit sekolah. Baju yang di keluarkan tak rapi, dasi yang hilang entah di mana, blazernya ia sampirkan di pundak dan warna bajunya yang pudar. Yunho tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya saat masih muda.

"_maaf lama."_

_Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam kelas dan menyapa dirinya yang langsung berdecak kesal. Yunho memperhatikan pemuda itu ia menelisik dari atas sampai bawah dan berhenti pada namtagnya._

"_kim Junsu."_

"_kau tahu aku sudah menunggu berapa lama?"_

"_ maaf-maaf. Hyuk Jae mengajak ku mengobrol di dalam."_

"_aish, monyet satu itu."_

"_kenapa monyet satu itu, huh?"_

_Yunho enambelas tahun yang tak tahu Hyuk Jae di belakang Junsu langsung berjingat. Ia memang berandalan, tapi Hyuk Jae itu lebih menakutkan daripada preman __manapun._

"_sudah aku bilang jangan bergaul dengan bandit ini, Junsu." Kesal Hyuk Jae mencibir Yunho._

"_hei monyet."_

"_ada masalah otak udang?"_

_Junsu yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka bingung menghadapi kedua teman dekatnya yang tak pernah akur satu sama lain._

"_sudahlah, kalian jangan ribut. Nanti Jang sangsoenim menghukum kita. Hm, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan? Aku lihat di depan sana ada pembukaan kedai ramen baru. Bagaimana kalau kita coba?"_

"_kita? Maksudmu dengan pria hitam ini?"_

"_kau pikir kami mau makan dengan mu?"_

"_apa?"_

"_maaf lee Hyuk Jae, tapi kami tidak mengajak mu. Ayo Junsu."_

Yunho yang melihat itu tersenyum, ternyata hubungannya dengan Lee Hyuk Jae tak akur. Pantas saja pria itu begitu membencinya. Tapi siapa pemuda yang ia geret tadi? Kenapa ia pernah mengenalnya, tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tak mengingat pria itu?

Yunho menyusul dirinya yang enam belas tahun. Ia mengikuti jauh kebelakang sekolahnya yang ternyata ada sebuah telaga yang indah sekali. Yunho tak pernah ingat kalau dirinya pernah bermain-main disana.

"_kau bilang mau makan ramen."_

"_sebentar saja. Aku ingin naik perahu."_

"_besok saja. Aku lapar. Ayo makan."_

"_ayolah Yunho. paman penjaga perahu sedang tak ada."_

"_kau, buruk juga ya."_

"_menurutmu berkat siapa aku menjadi sangat nakal begini."_

_Yunho tertawa dan mengepalkan tangannya ke dadaJunsu pelan. Ia menurut juga, di dorongnya perahu yang menepi dan membiarkan Junsu meraih tangannya untuk masuk kesana._

"_nasibku sungguh sial."_

"_kenapa?"_

"_bukannya membawa wanita kesini. Malah harus berdua seperti ini dengan mu."_

"_kau menyesal?"_

"_tidak, setidaknya kau lebih sexy dari pada wanita."_

_Junsu berdecak. Enak saja ia dibanding-bandingkan dengan perempuan._

"_danau ini tempat kita pertama bertemu." Yunho mengenang sambil mendayung perahu._

"_bukan. Kau salah Yunho. bukan disini kita pertama bertemu. Karena aku selalu menatap mu saat kau berjalan pulang."_

Yunho memegang kepalanya. ia melihat senyum Junsu yang pernah lewat di mimpinya. Mimpi yang membuatnya berdesir. Mimpi yang mampu membuatnya berdetak.

Yunho membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada diatas futon. Nafasnya tak teratur dan keringat membasahi keningnya. Ia melihat sekitar dan merasa bukan berada di kamarnya. Mencoba mengingat dirinya sekarang dimana dan hasilnya nihil.

"sudah bangun?"

"hyuk Jae? Aku. ."

"kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan aku membawamu masuk. Kalau aku membiarkanmu di luar, Junsu yang sudah tenang di surga akan mengacak-acak hidupku."

"Junsu?"

"kau benar-benar tak mengingat Kim Junsu?"

Yunho menggeleng. Dan sekilas ia mengingat mimpinya barusan. "Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan ku?"

Hyuk Jae meletakkan teh hangat di depan Yunho dan membenarkan duduknya. Ia mulai mendesah dan bercerita.

"saat itu kalian pergi ke telaga belakang sekolah. Dan yang aku tahu kalian tenggelam disana. Kau di temukan dengan nyawa selamat. Dan sahabatku di temukan seminggu kemudian dengan tanpa nyawa."

Yunho mulai gemetar, ia memang tak ingat. Tapi syaraf tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang dan ia ketakutan.

"aku pikir Junsu akan kembali dengan berita gembira karena kau mau mengatakan hal penting tentang perasaanmu. Meskipun aku tak pernah merestui kalian, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan dirumah untuk menunggu Junsu pulang dan membawa kabar gembira itu." Hyuk jae terdiam sebentar. "tapi sampai pagi ia tak memberi kabar."

Suara Hyuk jae mulai bergetar, meskipun ia tak tampak menangis. "perahu kalian terbaik dan kepalamu terbentur batu."

"tapi kenapa aku hanya tak mengingatnya?"

"kau mengingatnya. Hanya saja kau tak ingin mengingatnya." Yunho menahan nafasnya. "sekarang setelah sepuluh tahun, dirimu yang lain berontak ingin bertemu dengan Junsu. Makanya kau kembali untuk mencari seseorang yang begitu mengganggu hidupmu."

"k-kau dari mana kau tahu."

"**lee Hyuk Jae! Kau kenapa jadi pintar meramal?"**

"karena aku bosan berada di tengah-tengah kalian. Aku bosan sampai aku hafal dengan perasaan kalian."

"dia. . ."

"Junsu, sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu."

"jadi dia yang selalu datang dalam mimpiku?"

"bukan. Itu alam bawah sadar mu yang menginkan untuk mengingatnya. Junsu yang bodoh tak mungkin melakukan hal semenakjubkan itu."

"**yaahh Lee Hyuk Jae, mulutmu ternyata masih sama menyebalkannya."**

Yunho tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana untuk melenyapkan bayangan seorang Kim Junsu.

"sebaiknya kau kembali pulang. Karena tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan disini." Hyuk jae berdiri dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Lee Hyuk Jae" hyuk Jae berhenti dan menunggu apa yang ingin di katakan Yunho padanya. "bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan bayangan Junsu dari pikiranku."

"kau bertanya padaku? Sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada hatimu. Mungkin saranku. Sebaiknya kau bunuh hatimu yang terlalu menyukai Junsu itu."

Dan Hyuk jae benar-benar meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam di sana. Membunuh hatinya?

* * *

><p>Yunho memutuskan kembali ke Seoul karena ia tidak bisa terlalu lama mengambil cuti. Bosnya akan marah-marah karena pekerjaannya terabaikan.<p>

Ia meletakkan barangnya begitu saja di kamarnya. Tak ingin berbenah atau mandi. Ia sangat lelah.

"kim Junsu."

Dan Yunho tidur kemudian.

_Tubuh Yunho tiba-tiba panas dan meremang disaat bersamaan. Sesuatu yang sempit menghimpit kemaluannya. Disana ia merasa seolah di message hingga bibirnya mendesah keenakan. Ia membuka mata begitu mendengar kalau bukan hanya suaranya yang keluar, tapi ada orang lain. Dan ia melihat makhluk putih susu yang terlentang dibawahnya dengan kaki yang ia sanggah keatas bahunya. Yunho terdiam kaget. Tapi kemudian pemuda dibawahnya itu menariknya untuk mencium._

_Yunho diam saja karena masih kaget tapi pemuda itu kesal dan melepas ciuman mereka._

"_kenapa berhenti?"_

"_kim Junsu?"_

"_iya aku Junsu. Kenapa memasang wajah tolol begitu? ayo Yunho bergeraklah. Kau membuatku frustasi."_

_Yunho melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang dan tubuh Junsu yang tak jauh beda._

"_apa yang kita lakukan?"_

"_bercinta?"_

"_kita laki-laki."_

"_tak masalah kalau kita sama-sama menikmatinya."_

"_konyol."_

"_bodoh."_

_Junsu menarik kepala Yunho dan menciumnya dengan mesra. Yunho yang awalnya hanya diam saja sekarang ikut terlarut dengan permainan Junsu. Bukan hanya bibir Junsu yang membuatnya terlarut, tapi pemuda itu menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda. Tubuh Yunho yang masih tertanam disana jadi semakin terangsang. Dan sekarang ia malah bergerak tak terkendali meninggalkan Junsu yang mendesah pasrah dibawah peramainannya. Benar, ini konyol. Persetan dia seorang lelaki atau perempuan. Kebutuhan akan sex itu tak bisa dibantah oleh yang namanya gender._

"hah hah hah!" yunho menderu dalam nafasnya. Ia melihat jam di samping tempat tidur.

Pukul tiga pagi. Mimpi lagi. Dan kali ini basah. Ia melihat bed covernya yang basah dan mendesah kemudian. Bergerak pelan ia menyingkirkan selimut dan sepreinya membawa ke tempat mesin cuci. Junsu yang disana mengikuti khawatir.

"**kau mimpi lagi?" **junsu mengernyit melihat Yunho yang sibuk dengan seprei dan selimutnya. **"kenapa dengan selimut mu? Jangan bilang kau mengompol. Hei Yunho, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk mengompol di tempat tidur."**

Junsu mengoceh mengikuti Yunho yang memasukkan seprei dan selimutnya kemesin cuci dan menyalakannya. Ia juga mengekor Yunho yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi kemudian ia menyesal karena sudah menguntit sampai sana. Karena Yunho sekarang duduk di kloset dan membuka celananya. Mengeluarkan tubuh kecilnya itu untuk di puaskan oleh jari-jari Yunho.

Junsu tahu sekarang, Yunho mengompol karena pria itu sudah dewasa. Bukan karena balita atau lansia yang tak mampu pergi kekamar mandi.

* * *

><p>"jadi bagaimana perjalananmu ke Gwangju?"<p>

Yunho meletakkan cup kopinya. Ia melihat pemandangan di luar caffe yang penuh orang berlalu lalang. "aku tak tahu kalau aku hilang ingatan."

"hilang ingatan?" Changmin melihat tak percaya.

"aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat usiaku enambelas tahun."

"dan kau tak pernah tahu itu?"

"aku hanya tahu pernah kecelakaan, tapi aku tak tahu sebabnya."

"dan masalahnya dengan tidurmu?"

Yunho menatap Changmin dengan ragu. "aku tidak sendirian. Dan orang itu meninggal bersama ku."

"jadi benar orang yang mengganggumu itu hantu?"

"entahlah Changmin. aku sendiri tak yakin dia hantu atau bukan.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Yunho mendesah lelah. "aku sendiri juga tak tahu."

"kau perlu kembali ke dokter Kwon."

"apa yang harus aku katakan padanya? mengatakan kalau yang menggangguku itu hantu?"

"kau saja tidak yakin kan dia hantu atau bukan. Sekarang kau ceritakan saja apa yang sudah kau alami. Mungkin dokter Kwon akan membantumu."

Yunho tak punya alasan menolak saran Changmin sekarang. Ia menemui dokter muda itu untuk berkonsultasi tentang kegelisahannya.

"dia Kim Junsu. Teman SMA ku dulu." Mulai Yunho ketika ia sudah duduk di depan meja dokter Kwon

"kau tak mengingatnya?"

Yunho menggeleng. "aku amnesia. Hanya pria itu yang tak bisa aku ingat."

"kau tak bisa mengingatnya dan kau sangat terganggu. Kau pasti memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya."

"mungkin."

"kau mau di relaksasi?"

"relaksasi?"

"itu salah satu ilmu kedokteran yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka kembali ingatan yang sudah lama hilang"

Dokter Kwon melihat Yunho yang sedikit ragu. "kau bisa memikirkannya." Dokter muda itu menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama.

"dia dokter yang bisa membuka kenanganmu yang hilang. Hubungi dia jika kau sudah yakin."

Yunho hanya duduk di halte dekat rumah sakit. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Haruskan ia mengingat tentang Kim Junsu? Apa itu berarti ia akan membuka luka lamanya. Kalau ia tak bisa mengingat Junsu, ia akan terus dihantui dengan bayangan Junsu.

"**yunho, apa ini sangat memberatkanmu? Maaf."** Junsu tertunduk sedih. Apa seharusnya ia ikuti saja sama dewa kematian.

Yunho berdiri dan Junsu ikut berdiri. Ia mengekor Yunho yang langsung menyetop taxi. **"yunho, kita mau kemana?"**

Yunho diam saja dan melihat pemandangan luar. Mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

* * *

><p>"hm, jadi anda pasien yang diceritakan dokter Kwon?" Yunho tersenyum sopan. Di atas meja ada sebuah papan nama yang tertulis Choi Siwon.<p>

"aku sudah mendengar masalahmu dari dokter Kwon. Jadi apa langsung saja kita mulai?"

"dokter, apa itu menyakitkan?"

"kau bisa berhenti kalau kau mau."

Yunho menelan ludahnya dan ia meyakinkan dirinya akan keputusannya.

Dokter Choi menyuruh Yunho tidur diatas ranjang dan ia mengatur beberapa aroma terapi di ruangan. Dokter Choi menyuruh Yunho untuk relaks. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Yunho mulai merasa nyaman dan mengantuk.

"dengarkan suara ku. hanya suaraku. Aku akan menghitung . . ."

". . . kau akan masuk kedalam relaksasi yang semakin dalam"

"lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu."

Tangan yunho yang tergenggam tergeletak lemas diatas tempat tidur. Ia tertidur sekarang.

"saat pintu terbuka kau bisa mengingat semuanya. sekarang apa yang kau lihat?"

"aku melihat pemuda berwajah putih susu."

Dalam alam bawah sadar Yunho terlihat Junsu yang sedang duduk manis mengerjakan tugas diatas mejanya. Dan dirinya yang diam memperhatikan Junsu yang serius.

"dia hanya sibuk dengan soal-soal pelajaran yang rumit. Wajahnya frustasi dan ia tak mau menyerah."

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku menatapnya. Dia lucu sekali kalau sedang mengerjakan soal." Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"menyenangkan. Dadaku tak berhenti berdetak. Aku dapat merasakan aliran darahku yang bergerak."

"kau menyukainya?"

"iya."

"apa yang kau suka darinya?"

"senyumnya." Yunho tersenyum disela tidurnya. "cara dia marah. Dan gerak-gerik tubuhnya."

Junsu yang berdiri disana memegang pipinya yang mulai memanas.

"kau tahu siapa dia?"

"ya. Dia Kim Junsu."

Junsu serasa ingin melayang. Tapi ia hantu bodoh yang tak bisa melayang seperti di film. Kalau ia masih hidup, mungkin ia akan merasa berdebar-debar.

"sekarang pintu kedua terbuka. apa yang kau lihat?"

Yunho terdiam. Ia tak mengatakan apapun malah berkeringat dingin. sekarang ia kesulitan bernafas dan tangannya menggapai-gapai keudara.

"Yunho-ssi!"

Dokter Choi kebingungan. Ia segera membangunkan Yunnho dengan paksa tak sesuai prosedur. Dan seketika Yunho membuka matanya dengan nafas tersenggal.

"kau tak apa-apa?"

"Junsu."

"kau baik-baik saja Yunho-ssi?"

"aku. . ."

Yunho sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia mulai sadar kalau apa yang dilihatnya barusan tidak nyata. "aku tidak apa-apa dokter."

"**yunho." **junsu menatap Yunho dengan cemas. Berharap semoga pria itu tak apa-apa.

Tak perlu waktu sehari. Setelah Yunho pulang dari tempat praktik dokter Choi, ia langsung menyewa mobil untuk pergi ke Gwangju. Ia tahu kemana harus pergi. Ia sudah tahu tujuannya.

Yunho berlari begitu mobilnya terparkir di pinggir jalan. hari mulai senja dan Yunho berlari menerobos sesemak yang menutupi jalannya menuju ke telaga. Sepuluh meter lagi tapi Yunho tak kunjung berhenti. Junsu menyadari ada hal aneh yang akan dilakukan Yunho, ia yang tak pandai berlari dari masih hidup tertinggal beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"_nanti aku tunggu di telaga."_

"_kenapa tidak pergi bersama saja?"_

"_aku punya kejutan untuk mu."_

"_kejutan?"_

"_yah. Ini tentang kita."_

_Junsu mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia bengong melihat Yunho yang berlari meninggalkannya._

"**yunho!" **junsu berteriak melihat Yunho menerjang air tawar. **"Yunho! apa yang kau lakukan!" **

Mata Junsu mendelik. Yunho menerjang air dan melawan arus.

"_yunho, tidak apa-apa kita membolos kesini."_

"_Cuma dijam ini penjaga telaga sedang tak ada._

_Junsu melihat sekitar. Hanya ada air yang tenang. Sesekali Junsu bergidik ngeri melihat ketenangan air yang kapanpun akan siap menelan mereka._

"_perasaan ku tak enak. Kita kembali saja bagaimana?"_

"_aku kan bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ungkapkan padamu."_

_Sekarang dada Junsu berdetak luar biasa. Ia merasa gugup. Melupakan sesaat ketakutannya akan air di sekitarnya._

"_a-apa itu?"_

"_junsu aku . . ."_

_Gemuruh langit tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataan Yunho. mereka sama-sama melihat langit yang gelap. Anginnya juga besar. Mereka saling lempar tatapan ketakutan. Buru-buru Yunho mendayung, tapi entah musibah dari mana perahu mereka bocor._

_Junsu mulai panik, Yunho mencoba tenang dan mendayung sekuat tenaga. Tapi angin yang kencang langsung menghantam kapal mereka hingga terbalik. _

_Yunho mendapatkan tangan Junsu, tapi Junsu seolah ditarik oleh gravitasi dalam telaga dan Yunho kehilangan Junsu. Ia berenang tanpa arah, mencoba mencari Junsu dalam kedalaman telaga. Disana gelap dan ia tak melihat apapun. Yang ia tahu ia berenang dan terseret arus sampai kepalanya menghantam benda keras dan ia tak sadar._

"**astaga! Tolong! Yunho!" **junsu menangis sia-sia.

"**kau berisik sekali."**

"**kau. . ." **Junsu mendelik melihat seorang pria disampingnya. Dia yang akan membawa Junsu ke Surga.

"**sudah waktunya kau pergi. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan sekarang." ** Pria itu menggeret Junsu paksa.

"tunggu dulu."

"tak ada penolakan!"

"kita buat perjanjian."

"perjanjian?"

Junsu melihat khawatir Yunho yang sudah setengah jalan. pria berpakaian hitam itu mengikuti pandangan Junsu.

"sudah waktunya untuk dia menyusul mu."

"tidak!"

"kau mau emngorbankan apa lagi untuk nya? Nyawamu sudah tak berguna."

"arwahku."

"apa?"

"tolong."

"kau gila."

"aku akan ikut dengan mu. Tapi aku mohon selamatkan dia."

"**kematian tak bisa di ubah oleh siapapun. Termasuk jiwa mu."**

"**aku mohon."** Junsu bersimpuh dan duduk di depan pria itu. Pria itu menghela dan melihat Yunho yang sudah sampai tengah. Tapi kemudian ekor matanya beralih pada perahu yang mendekat. Ia tersenyum dan menatap Junsu yang masih menunduk memohon.

"**baiklah."**

Junsu mengangkat kepalanya sambil berwajah senang. Ia berbalik dan melihat Yunho. disana Yunho di tarik seorang pria tua keatas kapal. Wajah Junsu langsung cemberut diikuti tatapan kesal ke pria disampingnya.

"**kau licik."**

"**sekarang ikut dengan ku karena kau harus renkarnasi."**

"**tidak. Kau berbohong"**

"**aku tak bohong. Yunho selamat kan? Itu yang kau mau bukan?"**

"**tapi pria tua itu yang menolongnya."**

"**kuasa tuhan atas tangan pria tua itu."**

Pria itu sekarang kembali menarik Junsu. Tapi Junsu menarik menolak.

"**apalagi sekarang? Urusanmu di dunia sudah tak ada lagi."**

"**sekali. Hanya sekali."**

Pria itu melipat lengannya. **"baiklah, kita dengarkan apa permintaan terakhirmu."**

"**ijinkan aku untuk menyentuhnya."**

"**lelucon apa itu."**

"**aku akan benar-benar ikut dengan mu."**

"**tanpa persetujuanmu aku juga akan menggeretmu."**

"**kau pikir aku tak tahu dengan sistem renkarnasi choensa-ssi."**

Pria yang dipanggil malaikat itu menaikkan alisnya melihat senyum licik Junsu. Ia mulai waspada.

"**apa yang diketahui oleh hantu bodoh seperti mu."**

"**aku memang bodoh. tapi aku tahu kalau kau!"** junsu menunjuk pria itu dengan ibu jarinya tepat di hidung. **"kau akan musnah bersamaan dengan arwah ****yang tak bisa kau bawa renkarnasi."**

"**. . . aku akan ikut dengan damai bersama mu. Jadi ku mohon."**

Junsu merubah mimiknya kembali. Kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh. Ia akan ikut renkarnasi dan melepas Yunho selamanya.

"**makanya aku akan menyeretmu."**

"**kau tak bisa memaksa arwah untuk renkarnasi choensa-ssi."**

"**kenapa tidak?"**

"**karena kau akan dapat hukuman dari tuhan."**

Pria itu berdecak kesal. Hantu satu ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Ia melirik Junsu yang masih memohon.

"**aku juga akan dihukum kalau terlibat masalahmu."**

"**aku akan bertanggung jawab."**

Pria itu menaikkan alisnya**. "kau keras kepala sekali, Kim Junsu."**

"**jadi?"**

Pria itu menghela. **"baiklah."**

Junsu langsung bersorak gembira. Pria itu melirik langit dan ia tersenyum. **"kau beruntung. Sepertinya tuhan sedang baik padamu."**

Junsu menatap bingung. **". . . hari ini tepat gerhana bulan total. Dan kau punya waktu sampai gerhana menghilang." **Pria itu menatap Junsu. **"setelahnya, ikut dengan ku dengan damai."**

Yunho membuka matanya pelan. Ia melihat sekitar dan mulai bingung berada dimana ia sekarang. Ia memegang kepalanya. detik berikutnya ia mulai sadar dan mulai panik.

"junsu!"

"kau sudah bangun?" pintu kayu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria tua dengan minuman di tangannya.

Yunho ingat, dia pria tua penjaga telaga. Ia ingat kalau pria itu seringkali memarahinya dan Junsu karena sering main di telaga tanpa ijinnya.

"maaf."

"untuk yang mana? Kau hampir mengotori telaga ini untu yang kedua kali."

"anda mengingatnya?"

"musibah itu tak bisa terlupakan. Tak pernah ada yang tewas sebelumnya. Meskipun telaga ini cukup bahaya."

"maaf."

"istirahatlah dulu. Kalau kau sudah bisa berfikir jernih. Kau bisa pulang."

Pria tua itu meninggalkan Yunho sendirian. Ia mulai menangis ketika pintu benar-benar tertutup. Matanya melihat jendela yang terbuka. gelap dan cahaya bulan bersinar terang menembus kamarnya. Sesaat ia terpesona akan warna kemerahan sang bulan. Dan ia mencoba melihat sekitar ruangan saat ia merasa kehadiran seseorang disana.

"j-junsu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho tak bisa membedakan apakah ia mimpi atau tidak. Junsu berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah sedih. Ia tersentak melihat air mata yang perlahan turun di pipi Junsu. Perlahan ia berdiri dan menyentuh pipinya.

"kaukah itu?" Junsu mengangguk. "kenapa menangis?"

"karena kau bodoh."

Yunho tersenyum, tapi matanya berair. "kau yang membuatku bodoh."

"yunho, kau tak merindukanku?"

"pertanyaan apa itu?"

Mereka tertawa. Tapi matanya tak berhenti menangis. Kemudian mereka memeluk merasakan kerinduan masing-masing.

"aku merindukan mu sampai aku jadi gila."

"maaf."

"aku yang membuatmu pergi. Kenapa kau yang harus meminta maaf?"

"yunho, bisakah kau tak membahas tentang itu?"

Yunho melepas pelukannya dan ia menatap orang yang begitu ia rindukan. "tentu."

Yunho tak menolak saat Junsu membawanya ketepi telaga. Ia ingin menikmati gerhana di luar. Menatap bulan yang berpendar terang berwarna merah.

"jadi, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"aku mengikutimu."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "mengikutiku?"

"hum."

"jadi itu sebabnya aku selalu merasa merinding?"

Junsu cemberut. "kau mengejekku? Padahal aku mengorbankan waktuku reinkarnasi."

"benarkah?"

"aku tak mau melepaskan waktumu tanpa mu."

"waw. Kau mebuatku berdebar-debar."

"Jung Yunho!" kesal Junsu dan di balas gelak tawa Yunho.

"tapi aku senang kau berada di dekatku selama ini."

Junsu menatap air tenang di depannya. Rasanya ingin seperti ini selamanya. Berdua di suasana tenang bersama Yunho. "tapi aku tak punya waktu lagi."

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap bingung Junsu. "maksudmu."

"aku tak bisa selamanya mengikutimu, Yunho." junsu menoleh dan wajahnya bersinar oleh bulan. Yunho berdebar-debar. "sudah waktuku untuk reinkarnasi. Dan kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"sejak awal kita memang terpisahkan."

Mereka diam. yunho tak bisa membantah apapun.

"hiduplah dengan baik Yunho. jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Aku suka melihatmu saat memotret. Kau keren."

"itu tak menghibur sama sekali, Junsu."

Junsu mengulurkan tangannya. Telapak dinginnya menyentuh pipi Yunho yang hangat. Ia tersnyum. "yunho, semuanya sudah berbeda. Urusanku sudah selesai dan aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

"aku sama sekali tak baik Junsu."

"cobalah melupakan ku. hilangkan bayangan ku dari ingatanmu."

"bahkan amnesiaku tak mampu menghilangkanmu dari ingatanku."

"yunho." junsu menangis. Yunho mendekatkan kepalanya menempelkan kening mereka.

"kumohon jangan memintaku melupakanmu."

"maafkan aku."

"aku tak bisa memaafkanmu. Tak akan pernah."

Yunho menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia menekan pelan merasakan bibir Junsu yang seperti es. Itu menyakitkan untuk Yunho. mengingatkannya bahwa Junsu tidak lagi di sampingnya. Yunho meggerakkan bibirnya mencoba merasakan Junsu untuk terakhir kalinya. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain dingin dan airmatanya. Ia membuka matanya dan Junsu sudah menghilang bersama kunang-kunang. Ia hanya bisa melihat bayangan Junsu yang memudar dengan senyum dan air mata.

"yunho, terimakasih."

**-end-**

**yuhuuiiiiii...**

**end saat itu juga. keren ga. hahahaha**

**saya ga akan php lagi. (ga janji jg)**

**dan soal bulan gerhana itu aku ga tau se. asal aja. yang penting hepi nulis.**

**soal kedokteran juga. semua yang tertulis disini ga tak pikir logika la.**

**yang penting buat hepi-hepian nulis.**

**terakhir, mari ungkapkan uneg2 kalian di review^^**


End file.
